Invention relates to an arrangement for increasing the buckling strength of windshield pillars of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an arrangement for increasing the buckling strength of the windshield pillars of a convertible which are very inclined. The arrangement includes at least one supporting strut which interacts with an activating device and extends approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The supporting strut is aligned approximately horizontally in its deposited position and extends in an upper area of a lateral vehicle door having an inside door panel. However, in case of danger, an end of the supporting strut facing the windshield pillar is moved upwards by the activating device along a guide rail on the windshield pillar to its upper end area into an operative position.
A known arrangement of the above-mentioned type described in German Patent document DE 34 27 537 A1 provides a supporting strut which interacts with an activating device. The supporting strut extends approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is aligned approximately horizontally in its deposited position. The supporting strut is provided in a hollow space of a vehicle front door, the hollow space being formed between an outside door panel and an inside door panel. The activating device is formed by a servo mechanism which, in case of danger, moves the supporting strut from the deposited position into a swivelled-up operative position. On the windshield pillar, a guide rail is mounted in which the end of the supporting strut facing the windshield pillar is guided during the upward swivelling. In the operative position, one end of the supporting strut is connected in an articulated manner with a door reinforcement arranged within the hollow space of the vehicle door, whereas the other end of the supporting strut is connected with an upper end area of the windshield pillar.
This known arrangement is disadvantageous because a relatively large installation space is required within the hollow space in the transverse direction of the vehicle for housing the supporting strut, the activating device and the separate tube-shaped door reinforcement laterally next to the door window pane. Consequently, the vehicle door must have a relatively wide construction, whereby the possible designs for the vehicle door are considerably limited. Together, the above-mentioned components also have a relatively high weight. In order to ensure that the arrangement functions, the vehicle door must have a relatively wide outlet gap formed in the area of its belt line through which the supporting strut is guided in case of danger. In the deposited position of the supporting strut, this gap must be sufficiently sealed off in order to largely prevent water from penetrating into the hollow space of the door from the door window pane.
Since the known arrangement is connected with the vehicle door in the deposited position as well as in the operative position, it is a disadvantage that it may be hard to open the vehicle door after a rollover of the vehicle.
There is therefore needed an arrangement for increasing the buckling strength of windshield pillars of a vehicle which functions well and has a simple construction and a low weight. The arrangement should also allow the vehicle door to easily be opened up after a vehicle rollover, as well as not limit the free design of the vehicle door.
These needs are met according to the present invention, by an arrangement including at least one supporting strut which interacts with an activating device and extends approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The supporting strut is aligned approximately horizontally in its deposited position and extends in an upper area of a lateral vehicle door having an inside door panel. However, in case of danger, an end of the supporting strut facing the windshield pillar is moved upwards by the activating device along a guide rail on the windshield pillar to its upper end area into an operative position. The supporting strut, in its deposited position, is detachably fixed on an impression of the vehicle door facing the passenger compartment. The supporting strut is completely uncoupled from the vehicle door in the swivelled-up position and the operative position, and in the operative position, the strut is, on one side, connected in a force-transmitting manner with an upper end area of the windshield pillar and, on the other side, connected in a force-transmitting manner with a receiving device which is arranged adjacent to the vehicle door and is fixed at the body side.
The principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, as a result of the detachable arrangement of the supporting strut in its deposited position on a step-shaped impression of the vehicle door facing the passenger compartment, the free design of the vehicle door is not limited. The hollow space between the inside door panel and the outside door panel for receiving the door window pane does not have to be enlarged, and the outlet gap for the door window pane may be constructed in a conventional manner. In its deposited position, the supporting strut is covered by a swivellable section of the interior lining of the door and, therefore, has no disturbing influence on the appearance.
According to another embodiment, the supporting strut is provided with a shell which is adapted to the shape of the step-shaped impression and the inner lining of the door. In the case of this embodiment, the supporting strut virtually forms an upper end area of the interior door lining. In addition, in its deposited position and when the vehicle door is closed, the supporting strut forms a lateral door reinforcement in case of a side crash.
The supporting strut is detachably connected with the vehicle door and is uncoupled from it during an upward swivelling into an operative position. As a result, also after a rollover of the vehicle, the vehicle doors can be opened in a simple and fast manner.
In the operative position, the supporting strut is connected in a force-transmitting manner with an upper end area of the windshield pillar and a stationary receiving device arranged adjacent to the vehicle door. By means of the two lateral supporting struts and the firm connection with the transversely extending upper pane frame or the body-side receiving devices, a stabilization of the vehicle body takes place against lateral forces, i.e., triangular cross-bracing.
In case of danger, that is, after the triggering of a sensor, the supporting strut is moved by the activating device into a first tube section of the receiving device. In case of a spurious triggering of the sensor, the supporting strut can be returned to its deposited position in a simple manner. In the case of a rollover and, therefore, an effect of force from above onto the windshield pillar, the supporting strut is moved into a second tube section of the receiving device which has a smaller diameter than the outside diameter of the supporting strut. By expanding the second tube section, energy is absorbed in an effective manner. A stop arranged in the second tube section limits the penetration movement of the supporting strut into the receiving device. By means of the detachable fastening of the receiving device on the vehicle body, this receiving device may be removed in a simple manner and may be replaced by a new one.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.